Turn For Time
by QuietHollow
Summary: Kalli parents died leaving her with her abusive aunt. Will Kalli ever escape this nightmare?
1. Preface

One word, death. The one word that used to scare me when I was little until my parents died. After they died I was a different person. After my parents died I got sent to my aunts, but who cares anyways. I had no choice at the time, I was only twelve. My aunt wasn't that bad I guess. She preferred that I call her by the name of Cherie, even though her real name was Sarah. When I first moved in to her house everything was okay, she would often times be at work, but she would be back in time for dinner. Then everything soon changed. She then started staying home all the time and there was more and more guys coming around. For a while I tried acting like nothing was happening, but soon I just didn't cared anymore. Now I was seventeen and in high school. I had still made no friends since I came there and I liked it that way.


	2. Chapter 1

Today was a normal day for me, just another Monday. I groaned as I walked out of my bedroom, tripping over a black pair of shoes before getting anywhere. I slowly got back up and mumbled as I continued down the stairs. I shuffled my way towards the kitchen for some breakfast. As I walked in, my mom was walking out. I looked at her in all her beauty. She had bright blue eyes that held a hint of silver in them that went amazing with her beautiful black pin-point straight hair that reached mid-back. She was 5'6 with a figure of a model. She was pretty much flawless with the exception of a scar on her neck with one to match on her left forearm. I had been there when it all happened. The memory of that night seemed to be the reoccurring subject of my nightmares and by now I was used to waking up in a cold sweat.

I was soon brought back to reality, when I realized my mom was smiling at me. I gave her a weak smile and wrapped my arms around her and felt her sigh as she patted my back. I gave her a quick squeeze and released her. I then waited for her to speak.

"I have to work late tonight," no surprise there, "so you can either call for pizza or there might be some leftovers in the fridge. If you need me call me at the office. I love you Mimi." She said, while hugging me and then walking away. Mimi was what my mom called me ever since I was little, even though my real name was Mallory. I never understood how she got Mimi out of it, but I was whatever with it. I watched her walk away and soon heard the front door close and lock. I shrugged to myself. I then continued to rummage around in the kitchen for a bowl, cereal, and milk. I then looked around to see the time.

'It's only seven-thirty.' I told myself.

I then grabbed a spoon and made my way to the T.V. I plopped myself on the velvet green recliner and turn the television on to Fuse. I ate my cereal and watched the music videos go by. I soon started to wonder off in thought, only for the phone to ring. I checked the clock that read seven-fifty and sighed mentally. I sat myself up and placed my bowl on the table. I then walked slowly up to the phone and picked it up, just as it went to the answering machine.

"Hello?" I asked, hoping that no one was actually there.

"Hey honey, it's mom. I wanted to let you know that there is a surprise out front for you and I hope you have a good day. I will see you once you get home from work." She said in a cheery tone.

"Okay mom. Thank you in advance. You have a good day at work. I love you, bye." I said as I hung up.

My curiosity soon got the best of me and I ended up walking out the front door of the house. I walked along the stone pathway leading from the front door to the driveway. I was in awe of what I saw in front of me. It was a black Honda civic with a matching black bow on the hood of the car. On the top of the car was an envelope with my name written across it in my mom's handwriting. I opened it carefully. It was written in neat cursive handwriting.

'Dear Mallory,

I know that I am not always there when I should and I am sorry. I know how you hate having to be driven every where or walking and since this is your seventeenth birthday I knew that you might wanted a car. I hope you enjoy and I shall see you when you get home from work. I love you honey and I am proud of you!

Love,

Mom

I sighed and smiled to myself. At least I no longer had to suffer the thought of riding the bus or walking anymore.

'Maybe today isn't going to be as bad as I thought it would be.' I thought.

I looked down into the envelope and saw that there was a key. I turn I walked back into my house so I could get dressed in some proper clothes for school. When I got up the stairs I managed to not trip over things in the hallway as I made my way into my room. My room was a very unique room and one of the best ones in the house. It was a gothic style room, not what most people think gothic is at first glance, but the medieval goth. I had blood red walls and golden curtains. In the back corner was my wooden desk that I spent most of my time reading or doing homework at. My bed had a black comforter and held a canopy above it. The canopy had a maroon, see through fabric that matched my sheets.

I sat on the edge of my bed looking at my armoire. I got up and opened it, looking inside at my wardrobe. I grabbed out a pair of black jeans with a black lace corset shirt. I slide off my pajama's revealing my matching black laced bra and bottoms. I slid on my jeans and shirt. I had finished lacing my shirt and then slid on my black patched converses. I walked out into the hallway and silently went into the bathroom. I grabbed my dark purple eye shadow off the counter and put it on, adding eyeliner to finish my look. I examined myself in the mirror, trying to spot any imperfections.

I had dark brown, semi wavy, hair that reached right at my shoulder blades and forest green colored eyes. I stood about 5'8 and was pretty white compared to most girls here. I didn't put tanning on my list of things to do on a daily basis.

I walked down the stairs and grabbed my black and green messenger bag and then headed out our front door, making sure to lock it behind me. Remembering my car, I headed towards it and using the key I unlocked it. I slid myself into the front seat and closed the door behind me. I could tell that the car was previously owned, but it was mine. So I was happy. I sat my bag behind the passenger seat and put the key into the ignition. I pushed it forward and heard the engine come to life. I put my seat belt on and slowly backed out of the driveway, making sure not to hit anything on the way.

I drove slowly, noticing that I had plenty of time left until school started. ed the envelope upwards, letting the key slide down into the palm of my hand. I stared at the key and closed my hand around it. I closed my eyes and let the rising sun fill me with its warmth.


	3. Chapter 2

After I walked off I found my class with ease. I was dreading walking in and everyone staring at me. I signed and decided to just get on with it. I opened the door and walked in, shutting the door behind me. I took a seat, hoping the teacher hadn't noticed, but I was wrong. I soon heard someone clearing their throat.

"Excuse me, but I will not stand for tardiness. What is your name Miss?" I looked up to see 31 pairs of eyes on me.

"My name is Kalli Nash." I said softly, avoiding his eyes.

"Well Miss Nash, please grab a book off the shelf in the back right and start reading until you reach page 300." He said and then pointed to a black woodened shelf with small books on it. I nodded to him and said thank you. I then got up and walked back to the shelf. I picked up a book that was titled The Life of Alaznder Guice. I went back to my desk and had just sat down when I heard the door shut. I looked up and it was him. His eyes caught in mine and I felt my face get red. I quickly looked at the ground.

Please tell me that he doesn't recognize me. I could only hope.

I could feel his eyes burrowing a hole into the top of my head, while my face kept getting redder and redder. I then looked up to see him gone and sighed to myself.

"I see we have another later student, what is you name sir?" I heard the teacher say.

I looked up wondering who he was talking to and hoping that it was not who I thought it was. I then heard another male voice that sounded all too familiar to me.

"Mikel Kero." was all I heard and I turned my head around to see him sitting behind me. His eyes met mine and for a moment I was lost in the depths of them. Then I heard the teacher clear his voice and I knew he was about to say something very important so I turned back around, relieved to be taken away from his gaze.

"Mr. Kero please get a book from the back shelf and Miss Nash will give you the assignment." I could not help, but to groan. The guy I was trying to avoid and keep myself away from was being told that I would help him. Why me? "Hello Miss Nash. You walked away before I could ask you your name." I could feel his breath on my neck and all I could do was close my eyes and try not shudder.

"Well? What is your name dear?" he asked with a cool tone in his voice. "My name is Kalli." I said. Did he just call me dear? He stared at me for a while before saying anything.

"So Kalli what are we supposed to be doing?" He asked, his eyes staring into mine. I blushed slightly hoping he would not notice.

"Um, we are supposed to be reading to page 300 tonight." was all I said. He smiled slightly. I went red again and then I turned around.

"Hay Kalli, I know this might be a bit soon to ask since we just met, but since we have much reading to do and we are both in the same class, why not we read it together?" he asked me.

I could feel his warm breath on my skin. I kept myself facing forward, but leaned slightly back. "Um, I am not sure. I would have to ask my aunt. She does not like me going places on my own." I felt bad lying to him because in all reality my aunt could care less where I was at. "Oh, okay. Hmm, How about I go home with you and we can read there?" he suggested to me.

I just decided to just give in. Plus, he would just end up leaving me for some other girl who was prettier than me. "Okay." I told him, slightly sad about the thought of lying to him. I lean forward and sighed. I wish this day would end.

(Mikel)

"Well, what is your name dear?" I asked her. She smelt of the forest after it rained. Did I call her dear? She turned around and her brown chocolate colored eyes warmed my heart.

"My name is Kalli." She said in a soft whisper. I could smell her perfume. It smelled of wild flowers. She is so beautiful, but she would never go for someone like me, she could not. She would just end up like the others. I slowly realized that she was starting to stare at me.

"So, Kalli..What are we supposed to be doing?" I asked, looking at her eyes.

"Um, we are supposed to be reading to page 300 for tonight." She said in a shaky voice. I could not help but smile slightly. She turned a bit pink and turned around.

Hmm..She is a very interesting character I must say. I wasn't supposed to hang out with her because it could endanger her life, but for the heck of it I decided to go against what I said.

"Hay Kalli, I know this might be a bit soon considering we have just met, but since we have much reading to do and we are both in the same class, I figured why not we read it together. What do you say?" I kept my fingers crossed mentally after I had said it. I could smell her shampoo and it almost drove me mad.

She then leaned back slightly.

"Um, I am not sure. I would have to ask my aunt. She does not like me going places on my own." She said in a shaky tone.

I felt bad. I could tell she was lying to me, but of course I found a way around it.

"Oh okay. Hmmmm. How about I go over to your house and we can read there?" I suggested to her.

There was no way she could get out of that.

"Okay." I heard her whisper. She then leaned forward and sighed. I was about to start reading the book I was told to get when I heard a bell ring. Kalli jumped out of her seat and I caught her before she fell out of her chair. She then nodded thanks and rushed off to find her next class.

I sighed to myself and gave myself a mental pat on the back. Until after school, my dear. I then looked at my schedule and sighed. It was time for English Honors with a Mr. Hun in room 532 building 5.

Pretty soon I found my class and my day seemed to start going faster and faster. Mr. Hun's class was okay. We did writings and an aptitude test to see where we were at. I passed it with ease. It was then third block and I soon found out that Kalli was also in it. It was Computing for College Careers with Mrs. Burbaker.

The teacher sat us right near each other to except we were side by side now. I leaned over and blew on the nape of her neck to get her attention. She shivered slightly and then looked over at me, while rubbing her arms to make herself warm again. I offered my jacket as a peace offering to keep her warm and she took it gratefully and then she smiled at me.

"Kalli, where should we meet after school?" I asked her.

"Um, meet out front near the flag pole and then we can walk to my house." She replied back.

"Okay, see you then Kalli." I replied and nodded.

She returned my nod, then a bell rang and everyone was pushing out of the classroom to get to the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 3

My day went by slowly. I couldn't stop thinking about Mikel and how gorgeous he was. I somehow didn't want to have him over, but I remembered that I still had his jacket. It smelled so good. It smelled like him. I couldn't stop sniffing it, but I soon stopped after I noticed that someone was starting to look at me in an odd way. I gave the girl an evil look and soon she was looking away. I smiled to myself.

I was in my last period of the day, physical education. I hated the class as much as anyone else. Since most of us didn't have uniforms yet the teacher couldn't make us do much, she had us do some push-ups, sit-ups, and run a little to see what we could do. I did everything with ease, but by the end of the class I was tired. The final bell rang and I went out to meet him by the flag pole at the front of the school. I stood there for five minutes and decided that maybe he had found something better to do so I decided to go ahead and walk home. I turned to start walking when someone grabbed my arm. I looked up to see Mikel staring me down.

"What were you doing?" He asked me, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"I waited for five minutes and thought that you had either decided not to come or had found something better to do, so I was starting to walk home." I said with a bit of disappointment in my voice.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't mean to take long, but there is no need to walk. We can take my car. You look like you are about to faint." He said with a hint of concern.

I nodded and he started walking, grabbing lightly on my elbow to steady me as we walked to his car. He walked me to the passenger side door and opened it for me and shut it when I sat down and started putting on my seat belt. I leaned back in the seat as he opened his door and sat down in his seat. He started the car and pulled out of the parking space.

"Which way is your house?" He asked.

"It's off of Barns Street. So that would be this way." I said pointing out the passenger side window.

He simply nodded and started driving. We were soon on Barns Street so I then had to point to him which way from there.

"It's down that street on the right. The address is 4798." I said to him as we were coming up to the street I lived on.

He pulled up to my house and I felt slightly embarrassed. He seemed like a person who lived in a multiple story house, where I just lived in a one story, unclean looking house. There were multiple cars in the driveway, so I knew that my aunt was busy with some other people. I looked at Mikel, seeing that he was looking at me.

"Wait here, I just want to let my aunt know that you are here." I said trying to seem normal, he nodded and I opened my door and walked up to the place that I called home. I walked into the living room and saw my aunt with a couple of guys on her. I sat my books down on the table and then they all looked up at me.

"I just wanted to know if it was okay if…" I started to say, but got interrupted by my aunt walking up to me and smacking me as hard as she could in the face before laughing. It only stung for a little while, but what hurt the most was the laughing. She looked at her the two guys and looked back at me. I could tell she was drunk, but when was she not.

"You wanted to know what?" She said looking at me, hate dripping from ever word.

"I wanted to know if it was okay if my friend could come over for a little while." I said, staring at the floor. She simply laughed and walked back over to the two guys, leaving me standing where I was. When she laughed at me I just took that as a yes and walked back out and told him to come in. He walked slowly up to my front steps and I walked back inside, knowing that he followed me. I shut the door behind him and led him to my room.

"Would you like some water?" I asked him, praying that he said no. He shook his head no. I walked back into the living room and grabbed my books making sure that my aunt didn't hear me at all. I walked slowly back into my room.

"Are you okay, Kalli?" Mikel asked me, seeming a bit concerned. "Yeah, I am fine." I lied, hoping that he couldn't tell, but he could. "Kalli, the reason I asked is because you're bleeding." He said.

I walked out of my room and walked into my bathroom, looking in the mirror. I saw that I had a little cut on my cheek, probably from a ring that my aunt had on. I walked back into my room and looked around for any rags I had. I brushed pasted Mikel, and he had grabbed my arm. I looked up at him and noticed that his eyes were no longer electric-blue, they were black. I gasped and tried getting my arm out of his grip. Instead of getting out, he pulled me closer.

"Mikel, let go of me." I said in a loud whisper. I didn't want to upset my aunt so I couldn't say it very loud. He stared at me and his face kept getting closer and closer. My heart began to race and I became very cold. He started to smile and I saw his pearly white teeth, but he had not normal teeth, he had fangs. Before I knew it, his lips came crashing down on mine and I gave in. Maybe I was dreaming, but it was one hell of a good dream to me.


	5. Chapter 4

(Mikel)

I was waiting outside in the car when she went inside. She didn't know that I could hear everything that was going on. I heard her aunt smack her and I would have done something, but I knew that if I tried it could end up hurting her more. She soon came out and told me to come in. I walked slowly up to the front steps, following behind her. She kept her eyes on the floor and I could tell that she was avoiding my eyes. She shut the door behind me and led to me what would seem like her bedroom. I looked at her and sat down on the edge of her bed.

She then looked at me and I could see the red mark on her face.

"Would you like some water?" She asked me with what seemed like dread in her voice. I simply nodded my head no and she left the room. She came back in carrying her books and her bag.

"Are you okay, Kalli?" I asked her. I was starting to get really concerned. I could see a trickle of blood coming down her face.

"Yeah, I am fine." She said. I could tell she was lying by the tone in her voice.

"Kalli, the reason I asked is because you are bleeding." I said looking at her.

She walked out of the room and disappeared, then coming back a few seconds later. She came back and started shuffling around the room, brushing passed me in the process. Without realizing I had grabbed her arm and looked at her. She then gasped and struggled, only making me pull her closer.

"Mikel, let go of me." She said, whispering. I wasn't hearing her though. I just stared at her, trying to fight the urge to bite her. My face just kept getting closer and closer, making me even more tempted than ever. I was soon smiling and instead of heading towards her neck, I went for her lips. We were soon kissing and I could hear her sigh against me. The need was starting to take over and I had to push her away before anything happened. She just stood there, shocked.

"I'm sorry." I said, staring at the floor. I was so embarrassed and if I had any blood in my body at the time, my cheeks would have been a pink-red shade.

"It's okay. I need to go to the kitchen really quick to find a band-aid for this." She said, pointing at the cut on her right cheek. I nodded and she left the room in silence. I cursed myself for such lack of control. I could have hurt her, or worse. I sighed to myself and decided that once we were done reading that we should not try to meet up again, unless during school. During school would be the only time that she could be safe from me. She walked into the room with a small bandage on her cheek, covering the bleeding cut. I cleared my throat.

"Why don't we get started on the reading?" I stated. She simply stared at me.

"Mikel, can I ask you a question?" She asked looking at me. I shrugged and then nodded. I looked up at her and saw her face scrunch up in confusions, as if she was trying to solve an internal problem.

"Mikel, before you kissed me your eyes were blue, but when I told you to stop your eyes were black." She proclaimed. I just stood there shocked. I was trying to find a way to tell her that I didn't know what she was talking about. She could know what I was.

"My eyes tend to change color depending on my mood. They are normally blue, but they turn navy, not black, when I have other emotions." I tried my best to tell the truth without giving out much. I saw her take in what I said and it seemed as if she didn't believe me, but then she just said okay and then went towards her bag, grabbing out the book. I then went and got mine and sat back down on the edge of her bed.

"Who goes first?" I asked her. She sat down on her bed and got herself situated in a spot. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, making sure that my fangs were retracted back into my gums.

"How about you read first and then we can switch for every other chapter?" She suggested to me.

"That is a good idea." I said. Soon, she stared reading and we kept switching back and forth. Soon we were done and it was 9 o'clock. I thanked her for letting come over and then she walked me to the front door. I walked and she shut the door behind her. I walked up and hugged her, seeing the surprise in her eyes.

"See you tomorrow, Kalli?" I asked her. She smiled and then nodded.

I walked to my car and saw her walk back inside and shut the door behind her. I got in and started it. I then turned around and headed back to my house. It was time to face my parents. I know that they wouldn't be happy about this. I would just have to convince them otherwise about it. I sighed and tried to relax myself. Tonight was very interesting and I partly wanted to shoot myself for what I had done earlier, but I was able maintain self-control and had only kissed her.


	6. Chapter 5

As soon as he left I walked back out into the kitchen to find that my aunt wasn't asleep like I had thought she was. She was sitting on the couch, the two guys sitting beside her. One looked up as I walked around to look in the fridge. The other one was too busy sucking my aunt's face off to even notice that there was anyone else. The guy who had looked up when I walked in slowly got up and headed towards me while I was in the fridge looking for some water. I grabbed the closest water bottle and shut the fridge door to see a dark figure standing next to me, I looked up to see the guy from earlier looking me down. I just turned and started to walk to my room only to hand an arm placed on my shoulder. I was pulled back against the man and scowled at him. I could tell he was drunk from the way he looked. His breath reeked of alcohol and I cringed. His hands were no longer at my shoulder, but on my waist. I tried to turn around, but his hands were firmly planted, not making me able to move.

"What are you going sweetie? I just wanted to have some fun." He said whispering in my ear, his hot rancid breath clouding my thinking process. His hands started to roam my body, slightly touching areas that were restricted for even the most important of people. I started to move, trying to get out of his grasp only to make up end up on the floor in the process. He crawled his way on top of me, kissing my neck and trying to take off my shirt. I squirmed, making him push more of his weight on my body. He started to make his way down my pants only making me angrier in the process. I kneed him in his groin causing him to yelp. I tried rolling him off me and started flipping over to get myself to a standing position. I stood up only to be pulled to the ground again. He soon kneeled right next to me.

"You shouldn't have done that sweetie. Now I will not be so nice to you." He said, an evil grin splashing across his face. He punched me in the face, causing a flash of pain across my face. He stood up and kicked me a few times causing a cracking sound and more pain. He then stood over laughing at me and it took all my strength to kick in the groin again, hard enough for him to drop to the ground. Seeing the opportunity, I walked and crawled to my room, shutting my door and locking it. I sat on my bed and cried myself to sleep. The pain was overwhelming my body. It hurt to breathe and sleep on my side.

I woke up to hear my alarm go off at six in the morning. I got up in pain. I felt around for my light switch and flipped it on. I put my ear to my door and listened for any sound of people up. I heard nothing so I opened my door and headed to my bathroom, walking on the tips of my toes so I wouldn't wake up my mom. I inspected the damage from last night's incident. I had a black and purple bruise under my left eye. I had some dried blood trailing down the side of my mouth. I wiped the dried blood off with some water and part of my shirt.

I noticed that my ribs on my left side were bruised from the top to the bottom. They were sensitive to touch and so I had to be careful not to get close to anyone. I walked out of the bathroom and went to my room. I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a gray t-shirt. I pulled off my clothes gently as possible and put on my new ones. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was time to start to go to school. I looked around for my books, spotting them and grabbing them, I ran outside. I closed the front door as quietly as possible and looked up to where my driveway was. I saw Mikel leaning against his car. I smiled to myself and walked towards him.

"Hello Kalli. I was just wondering if you would like a ride to school." He asked, smiling back.

"Yes, I would." I said, nodding.

I walked to the passenger's side door, Mikel opening it for me. I smiled and sat down in the seat, putting on my seatbelt while he shut the door closed. He was in the driver's seat, as I sat my books in my lap. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway. I sighed and leaned back against the seat, trying to forget how much my body was in pain. I guess Mikel could tell I was in pain somewhat because he gave me a look of concern.

"Is there something wrong Kalli?" He asked me.

"No, why do you ask?" I lied, trying to hide my feelings of pain. I bit my lip.

"You have pained look on your face, also there is a bruise below your left eye. Did something happen last night?" He asked, looking at the road ahead of him. I had forgotten to put on make-up before I had left. I felt my cheeks get warm and I started shaking. I felt so ashamed of myself.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, a tear falling down my face. He looked at me; his expression was pained as if he knew how I felt. I noticed that we had stopped. Mikel reached over, wiping the tear from my eye. I looked up, seeing that we were at school, I whispered thanks to Mikel and got out of his car. I walked up to the school and stopped at the beginning of the steps and sat down.


End file.
